Challenge your dreams
by kkwyDragonflame
Summary: Never give up on your dreams! Challenge them instead and take the step to making your own future!...Suck at summaries. Shounen ai and Anzu bashing. R&R. On Hold for now! Considering deleting this...
1. Default Chapter

---

Hiya everyone and welcome to my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic...ever!

This is my yugioh-version of the movie 'Save the Last Dance'. I love that movie!

I hope you'll like it and give me lots and lots of reviews.

---

**Disclaimer: **Ah come on! Do I really need to go through this! We all know what disclaimer means right so there's no need to nag about it! And everyone knows that Takahashi created Yu-Gi-Oh and there is no chance that I could create a movie like 'Save the Last Dance' so what's the point in me doing this disclaimer!

---

**Title: **Challenge your dreams

**Chapter:** 1? - Falling rain, falling life!

**Authors Note: **This is AU, meaning no Sennen Items, no Duel Monsters, no saving the world, no thousand-year-old spirits etc.

Also this whole story will take place in Japan even though some names of places and such is going to be English. For example the school Julliard is a dancing school in the states but in my story there is a similar school of the same name in Japan. Just don't get to fixed on the details and just concentrate on the story... 'kay?

**Warnings: **This is shounen-ai, meaning boy x boy relationship, occasionally bad language, discrimination etc.

**Pairings: **Will be revealed later, can't spoil the surprise for you.

**Description:** His highest dream was to become a world famous dancer, but fate it seems had different plans. A terrible accident with painful consequences, and his life is forever altered. Taken in by his only living relative and forced to start a new life, far away from the world he knew, can he find his place in life and fight to fulfil his deepest dreams and maybe find a little love on the way, or will he drown in the memory of the place stolen from him? Old wounds that never fully healed can destroy his chances for happiness if he can't find the strength to move forward.

* * *

Although it was not that early in the morning, well past the time when the sun got up in fact, it was surprisingly dark outside. The main reason being the heavy clouds gathered in the sky blocking out the suns light from the newly awakened world.

The soft pitter-patter of the falling rain plummeting towards earth mingled with the laughter resonating in the vehicle travelling down the road. A kind smile was on the face of the middle-aged man driving the car with an expertise from long experience, his dark eyes fixed on the path before him. An equally kind smile was on the lips of the woman beside him in the passenger seat. With a soft sigh she turned towards the young boy sitting in the back. He was shifting nervously, gazing out in the rain while twirling a lock of his blond bangs between his fingers and worrying his lower lip with his teeth.

The woman tucked a string of her own red hair behind her ear and smiled while reaching a hand back and patting the boy comfortingly on his knee.

"Don't worry so much honey. It will go great. We'll be there for you."

Wide amethyst eyes left the view of the falling rain to gaze into the soft amber orbs of the woman. He smiled and let all tense muscles relax into the car's seat.

"Thank you mother."

He gripped his mother's hand and squeezed it tight. His mother squeezed reassuringly back before letting go and turning back to look at the road before them.

The rain increased it's force, went from a soft dropping to a vicious beating, drenching the already soaked world and making the car slip in it's grip on the road. The man slowed down in precaution, not willing to jeopardise his wife and son's health in an accident caused by carelessness and disrespect of nature. But that still left the issue that in this pace they would be late, and that was one thing they couldn't afford. This was their son's greatest dream, to be accepted into the school of Julliard and become a famous dancer.

Which was why they were out on the road in this weather in the first place. They were on their way to an audition, an audition in which the best and most talented would receive a scholarship to Julliard, the biggest and best school in training aspiring dancers.

"Damn this cursed weather." he grumbled darkly. "If this keeps up we're going to be late."

No, they couldn't be late. This was too important. He would make sure they weren't late. Irritated he blew a lock of his black hair out of his face.

"Father?" came the soft voice from the back.

He cast a glance in the mirror to look at his child's worried face.

"Don't worry son. We're going to make it on time."

The boy smiled, reassured by his father's words, and he couldn't help but smile back. His son had one of the brightest smiles on the world, and his happiness and caring nature was infectious. Everywhere he went people immediately loved the boy for his bright personality, and he could light up the whole room with his sparkling laughter. And when he danced, oh god how he danced! His lean and small stature was made for this, the elegant and flowing moves following him wherever he went and each time he moved. His face shining with passion and love and his eyes sparkling in unconcealed and unrestricted joy, all for the dance. Oh god, was he beautiful when he danced!

The man cast another glance at the boy who had resumed starring at the pounding rain outside. The lights from a car passing them from the opposite direction temporarily illuminated his exotic features. That wild spiky black hair tipped with red, blond bangs framing his face with pale skin and clear amethyst eyes gave him an air of innocence and shocked people at first appearance.

He had no doubts that his son would get the scholarship and make them so proud while fulfilling his own dreams. He could never disappoint them as long as he was happy.

There was little traffic out in the rain, as most people preferred to be inside in the warmth of their homes instead of out in the cold harsh weather. Combined with the fact that you could only see just a little way ahead and the slippery road because of the mass amount of water, making the car loose it's grip on the ground, there was no way he or anyone else could have avoided what happened next.

The loud bawling of a trucks horn sounded, slicing through the air and ripping the silence to shreds, forgotten in the rain. A large wall of shadows came rushing towards them, the truck having skidded across the road right in front of their car. His father slammed the breaks and tried to steer clear. Tires screeched as the small vehicle slid across the road and with a resounding crash collided with the side of the truck. The boy instinctively raised his arms in front of his face and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see the end. A sharp pain across his chest, he could feel a rib or two breaking, and the sound of agonizing screams and glass shattering filled his ears. Intense heat flared up and the smell of burning flesh stabbed his nose. He barely registered the cool rain hitting his skin before the impact caused darkness to overwhelm him and he knew no more.­­­

* * *

So there you have it! The first chapter of Challenge your dreams! Hope you like it!

I can't believe I actually did it! Sure I've had ideas of writing fanfics for a while, but to actually find the motivation and time to really do it 0.0! I sure surprise myself sometimes. ´´

Sorry if it was a little short. I'm afraid that the two first chapters will be very short but it's necessary to set the right mood for the rest of the story.

Happy news though, I have already written the second chapter and may be able to post it soon so you won't have to wait that long! Great huh! I just need my friend to beta-read and then post it, so sometime by next week hopefully!

---


	2. Chapter 2

---

So, I've finally gotten around and written the second chapter of this story. I'm not gonna apologize for a late update, ever! I'm not the kind of person who regrets the past and I'm not writing for anybody's but my own enjoyment, and possibly my soul-twin's too.

But I can give you an explanation as to why this chapter was a little later then planned.

I realized that the chapters was a little too short, my friend even said so. So I decided too put together chapter two and three so it would be a little longer! So this chapter was originally supposed to be two separate chapters!

Hope you'll like it!

Reviews are appreciated!

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend and soul-twin Yugi's Little MoonAngel.

---

Thanks to my hikari Yugi's Little MoonAngel and DarkDragonGuardian for reviewing.

---

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

---

**Title: **Challenge your dreams

**Chapter:** 2 – A new chapter in the book of life.

**Authors Note: **This is AU, meaning no Sennen Items, no Duel Monsters, no saving the world, no thousand-year-old spirits etc.

Also this whole story will take place in Japan even though some names of places and such is going to be English. For example the school Julliard is a dancing school in the states but in my story there is a similar school of the same name in Japan. Just don't get to fixed on the details and just concentrate on the story 'kay?

**Warnings: **This is shounen-ai, meaning boy x boy relationship, occasionally bad language, discrimination etc. Also new is Anzu-bashing!

**Pairings: **Will be revealed later.

**Description:** His highest dream was to become a world famous dancer, but fate it seems had different plans. A terrible accident with painful consequences, and his life is forever altered. Taken in by his only living relative and forced to start a new life, far away from the world he knew, can he find his place in life and fight to fulfil his deepest dreams and maybe find a little love on the way, or will he drown in the memory of the place stolen from him? Old wounds that never fully healed can destroy his chances for happiness if he can't find the strength to move forward.

* * *

The rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor sounded relentlessly in the dull silence, screeching in his ears. A distinct smell of antiseptics, so typical for hospitals, stung sharply in his nose causing a headache and a wave of nausea to fly through his still half-asleep consciousness. A dull throbbing in his muscles informed him that he hadn't moved in a while, but the piercing pain in the ribs convinced him to stay put.

So instead he settled for opening his eyes, but quickly shut them again when the strong artificial light stabbed mercilessly in them and increased the headache tenfold. He groaned and weakly lifted an arm to his forehead, ignoring the protesting muscles and hurting ribs as he did so.

The sound and movement alerted an elderly man, standing by the window, that the boy in the white hospital bed was awake. He turned from the view of the sun shining happily at the city below and hurried over to the boy.

"Yugi?"

At hearing his name spoken he once again opened his eyes, more prepared for the onslaught of light this time, and squinted his eyes at the man coming towards him.

"…" He tried to speak but all that came out was a tiny squeak. His throat was to dry and sent him into a coughing fit. The man smiled warmly as he sat down on the bed and handed the boy a glass of water that was happily accepted.

"Grandpa?" the boy croaked out, voice hoarse and weak from not being used.

"Hello Yugi. It's been a while hasn't it?" he spoke softly, carefully taking one of the boy's hands in his own slightly larger, wrinkled ones and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Where am I?" Yugi asked with a puzzled glance around the whitewashed room.

"You're in the hospital Yugi."

"Hospital?" he asked with a confused look at his grandfather who frowned.

"Don't you remember what happened?"

The boy shook his head and watched as the elder's frown deepened and a sad and haunted look came to his eyes. A soft sigh escaped past thin lips and moist light violet eyes averted their gaze from his face to once again stare out through the window.

Confused Yugi stared at his grandfather's antics, silently wondering what could trouble him. And why was he here anyway?

Slowly he sat up, the drugs numbing the pain. He noticed he was dressed in the typical hospital-gown and had a number of different needles in his arms hooked up to an IV and some other strange devices. The monitor beside his bed showed the beating of his heart and surveyed his breathing. A curious glance around the room revealed that it was empty, except the two of them.

"Grandpa why are you here? And where is mum and dad?"

A gentle tug on the hand holding his grandson's and he turned towards him. A deep intake of breath, calming his nerves at what he was going to tell the teen, then exhaling slowly.

"You were in a car crash. You've been unconscious for a week." A soft smile. "For a while the doctors thought you weren't going to make it."

A sudden remembrance of falling rain and blurry white lights in the night flashed past the young ones eyes as his mind went back in time. He could distantly hear the metal clashing and tires screeching. Slowly an understanding began to form in his heart.

"Mum and dad?" he asked weakly, barely above a whisper. But he never received an answer. Instead he suddenly found himself pressed against his grandfather's chest in a tight embrace. The pain from his bleeding heart easily overshadowed the pain from his ribs. Understanding dawned on him, tears began to streak down pale cheeks and he sniffed slightly.

"They're dead aren't they?" the tone resigned before the inevitable, yet full of grief and a vain hope that he be wrong.

The arms around him tightened and then he heard the word that would change the world he knew of.

"Yes."

It was a simple word, said with a voice completely devoid of any emotions, and still, that little word broke his heart. In the single moment in time that the word passed the elder's lips his entire reality shattered and came crashing down upon him. Nothing would ever be the same again and the time for changes had come. But he feared the changes and what they would bring, and so he clung desperately to the only thing right now that remained the same, his grandfather and the gentle hands rubbing his back.

The young and the old sat there for a long time, crying, sobbing together. Dropping tears or sorrow mingling and staining the white sheets. Lost in a moment in time, the echoing screams of grieving souls calling out to eternity.

In a tree just outside the second storey window a lone bird sat, softly singing in the sunshine. The notes rang strong and clear through the air, shining with the beauty of nature's music.

But to some the sadness in such beauty rang even clearer, perceptible only for those with sorrow in their hearts.

**The world serves as a constant reminder of the burdens in ones life. There is never an escape to find. But still we trudge on, trying to forget, just so we can live. **

** **

* * *

The city of Domino. A rapidly growing city, constantly expanding to meet the increasing demands of its inhabitants. Home of one of the larger gaming companies in Japan, Kaiba Corporations.

This is the city that Yugi Tsukishiro now found himself in. Or Yugi Mouto as it was now when he was moving in with his grandfather, Solomon.

When his parents married they had taken his mother's last name, but now when they were gone it was only natural that Yugi changed his last name. And for that Yugi was very glad.

The car crash had been a rather big one and had attracted a lot of the medias attention. It must have been a dry week in the news apartment. They called it 'the worst accident of today'. And of course his family had been mentioned in the article, but only their last name thank god!

Now, with a new last name the chances of being recognized was very slim and that was good, for Yugi didn't want any attention to himself to serve as a reminder of that dreadful night. The constant absent of his parents was enough. And the scars and memories would always be with him, like a dark presence lurking in the back of his mind.

Ever since he woke up last week he'd had dreams of the accident. Flashes of memories surfacing when he slept. The doctors said that was to be expected. He had been hit rather hard in the head and his memory might be a bit jumbled, but it should clear with time. But the clearer it became the more he could remember, like the dying screams of his parents. And it was haunting him every night.

But right now those memories were pushed far away in the dark as his senses was currently occupied with taking in the city around him.

Sure, he had been here once before. Visiting his grandfather when his parents were still alive. But that was a long time ago and he didn't remember much, if anything at all. Also he hadn't seen his jii-chan since then. That was why he had been a little surprised at seeing him when he woke up in the hospital.

So during the quiet car ride to his new home he sat glued to the window, drinking in the sites, the colours, all the people and surroundings laid before his eyes.

They drove through small neighbourhoods, finance districts with towering skyscrapers, malls filled with shoppers, stores and busy streets.

A park with thick green trees and lush grass went past outside the window, then a sharp turn and the car went up a driveway and stopped outside a small two-storey house. The ground level was a shop and the second level was the house. At least that much he remembered from before. But he had forgotten that the house was located just behind the park. Yugi turned towards the elderly man driving just as the car's engine died down.

"You live beside the park?" he asked, the tone slightly impressed and wondrous.

His grandfather nodded.

"Quite a nice spot for a house isn't it? And very close to the park." He empathized the word very and Yugi laughed.

"Come on Yugi. Let's get your things to your room and I'll give you the grand tour of the house. See how much you remember."

He must admit that his grandfather had humour. Maybe living with here wouldn't be so bad. Solomon was really a kind person.

The sun was warm on his face as he opened the door and stepped out into the clear air. He retrieved his bag from the backseat and followed the old man to the front door.

Keys jingled, a doorbell rang and Yugi took his first steps inside the house that would be his home from now on.

The room, or rather shop, he stepped into was bright and spacious. Shelves upon shelves filled with various games. Yugi had always loved games. Aside from dancing it was his favourite hobby. He saddened a bit as his thoughts wandered back to his dancing, and ultimately the death of his parents.

"This is the shop. And behind there is the actual house." Solomon pointed to a doorway behind the counter covered by a dark curtain.

He nodded. That he remembered.

Stepping through he arrived in a hallway with a door in one end and the other leading to a kitchen and living room and a small staircase up to the next floor.

"That's the backdoor." A nod towards the door. "And upstairs are the living room and bedrooms. Follow the hallway and the last door to your right is yours. Your things are already brought up there. Why don't you go up and unpack while I start making dinner?"

"Hai. Arigatou Jii-chan."

He left his grandfather in the kitchen and made his way up the wooden stairs. The third step made a squeaking noise when stepped on and it brought a smile to his face. In a way it gave him a feeling of home. The whole atmosphere in this house somehow set him at ease and brought calmness to his mind. It was a feeling of welcome and casual joy. He could tell he was going to settle in pretty nicely. Even though he would still miss his parents he would look forward, just as they would want him to do.

Silently he opened the door to his new room, and new life. Sunlight poured in through the window and skylight to reveal a simple, yet big, room with a bed, a closet, a drawer, a simple desk with chair and lots of boxes containing the remains of his past.

With a soft sigh he moved through the boxes until he found the one he was looking for and ripped it open. Gentle hands lifted with infinite care a simple frame into the open.

A picture with a smiling family. His family. The family he lost.

Clutching the photograph tightly to his chest he laid down on the bed, staring out through the skylight into the red evening sky.

What would the future carry for him now that he had lost everything?

**Time is ever flowing. We cannot stop it or change it, only live and try to survive in it. **

**Time is everywhere around us, in each breath, in each laughter, moving forward, always onward. **

**But does it really exist? **

**Or is it another on of the illusions man has created in this world? **

** **

* * *

He stood here now, staring at the towering building ahead. Slow steps over the ground filled with chatting people took him to the door. Reaching for the handle he hesitated. Was he ready for this?

Did he have much of a choice?

With a soft sigh he pushed open the door and entered into his new school, Domino High.

* * *

Yay! I'm finished!

That's the second chapter. Now the third chapter will take a while longer, mainly because I need the movie to write more. There are some facts I need to check up on and it's a little hard to do that without the movie, don't you agree?

But the problem is that I don't have the movie so I will have to buy it before I can continue, and that may take a while for I don't have much money right now!

But rest assured! It will come, sooner or later! And I will hopefully make it worth the wait!

Also the chapters will be longer!

And I've written a little one-shot, just to entertain you while you wait!

Oh and those small texts in bold are just me being all depressed about life!

Now to the review responses: (the few I've got)

DarkDragonGuardian: Hey cool name, I really like it! Thank you soo soo much for your review, it made me really happy! Beside my best friend you're the only one who reviewed, sobsmakes you feel kinda depressed really…But I hope you liked this chapter! And the next one I'll dedicate to you as thanks for you review! You should really see 'Save the Last Dance'. It is a great movie and one of my absolute favourites. Of course I have many favourites, I'm a movie-freak! See you next chapter!

Yugi's Little MoonAngel: Arigatou hikari! You're always so nice trying to cheer me up! I promise you that I'll continue with this story even if I don't get any more reviews, just for you! Soon though my little one-shot should be finished, that one I'll dedicate to you, like this chapter! Hope you and everyone else out there will like it!

ARIGATOU SO MUCH for reviewing my story and see you all next chapter!

JA NE!


End file.
